1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for displaying unread message contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the display size of a portable device is limited for portability, in the case where an amount of information to be displayed is great, a user typically scrolls the screen repeatedly to sift through the information. In the case where there is much dialog content to be displayed while operating a messenger service, the user also uses the scroll function to review any previous data exchanges. Such scrolling actions through multiple multi touch activations on the screen are inconvenient for the users.
Also, in the case where the user executes a message service in order to view an unread message including new messages, the electronic device typically displays a most recently received message. However, if the user wishes to review an earliest unread message among multiple unread messages, the user has inconvenience of having to repeatedly perform a touch input in order to find out the earliest unread message.